dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerrha Selmar
General Information Character Name: Nerrha (pronounced ner-rah, not ner-ha, mind you) Selmar Character Title: Star Defender Screen Name: stardf29 Length of Time on Thread: Since August 13, 2005. Character Information Age: 17 Gender: Female Species: Human (from another universe) Weight/Height: Thin build, 5’4” Hair/Eye colors: Magenta hair, eyes are a deep violet Distinct markings: Her fingernails, which she files but never cuts, are curved inward like claws. Her top bicuspids are pointed, thus giving a look as though she has fangs. Clothes and Other Accessories: She dresses like a normal human, although she usually has gloves on. Weapons: She primarily attacks with her poisoned sword, Toxia. She also uses her claw-like nails as weapons. Armor: The same body shield that Isaac uses Residence: in her spaceship, next to Isaac’s Occupation: Star Defender in her home universe, where she is part of the Head Division and manages the education aspect of Star Defender life. In Ditto Town helps out Isaac with PATROL duty and the Welcome Center. Mode of Transportation: Spaceship for long distances, otherwise by feet. Overall personality: She can be cold and bitter towards strangers, but if she sees someone in need of help or protection, she devotes herself whole-heartedly to helping that person, at which point her gentle, caring side comes out. Myers-Briggs personality type INFP. Personality flaws: Is usually mean and rude towards those that are not her friends… and even so with her friends when under major stress. Skills: Besides typical Star Defender skills, she has various toxins in her blood, which she can poison enemies with using her claw-like nails, her fang-like teeth, or through kissing (given in order of increasing effectiveness). Normally, the combination of toxins is enough to kill an adult human being, but she can also control which toxins affect the target and the concentration of those toxins. Some of her toxins are actually healing toxins: she uses these to cure the sick. Magic skills: She can also use and fuse elemental cards, although she must use her elemental sword to do so. Her elemental specialty is poison. Family: At home, she lives with her adoptive parents and brother. Her real family all died from an unfortunate incident… Friends: Various Star Defenders, other townspeople, Marrim Enemies: Evil of any sort Pets: None Short history: In elementary school, Nerrha learned of her unusual ability to poison others through her nails when she scratched a school bully, who died a day later from “an unusual sickness”. She then learned of the story of how she accidentally killed her real mother, father, and brother in similar ways. Since then, she has refrained from scratching, biting, or kissing anyone… until middle school, when her boyfriend dumped her for another girl. In her anger, she kissed him with the intent of killing him… and infected him with a disease so horrible that it forced him to suffer while staying alive until he committed suicide. Nerrha confessed her crime and went to juvenile prison afterwards. When word of this reached the Star Defenders, some of them went to the prison, bailed her out, and trained her to control the toxins she had in her body, so that she could avoid poisoning anyone on accident or administer a healing toxin if she did. Nerrha, a Star Defender living with the guilt of her crime, resolved never to murder a human being again. During her training as a Star Defender, she developed a close friendship with Isaac, which eventually led her to Ditto Town when, after Isaac’s disappearance, she traced a mysterious invitation to its source. (How the invitation found its way from the town to Nerrha’s universe is currently unknown.) There, she has accompanied Isaac as the two found themselves amidst the dangers of The Organization. She and Isaac have found themselves caring for each other a great deal, though any attempt to move beyond friendship has failed, for some reason.